User blog:Imouto-tan/NEMESIS
NEMESIS is a 0th City of Destiny-based organization whose primary function is to monitor the upper echelons of the Destiny City, including every single Magic Council of the other hierarchical cities and prevent them from gaining too much power and getting out of hand. Its incarnation, as seen on December 25, was virtually destroyed during the events of that day despite only one operative being confirmed to be killed (Arantxa) and the rest just indisposed or their status unknown, and was later reorganized to form a new organization with the remnants of the first and second generations of the 13 wizard saints. After the events of the attack on New Caledonia, Ritsu Dairenji reconciles with the remaining members and reforms the group. The organization becomes the only known faction from the Dark Side of Destiny City that fought in the factional war on December 25 to have not been disbanded after the war. Principles Like the other Dark Side of Destiny City factions their level of security and authority are the same—an unofficial unit created by putting few persons together. As their primary role was to watch over the upper classes even the various Magic Councils, it is unknown exactly how they are ordered around. Regardless, the NEMESIS liaison is the one who gives them missions, and is often in contact with the other liaisons, though their relationship is casual enough that Ritsu can ignore an order. Moreover, not only do they guard the higher-ups, they also take missionary work like the ones they did for Perry Dairenji. They are also used in eliminating elements of unrest within Destiny City, as when the liaison asked them to check out the attack on the Virus Isolation Center in The 8th Hierarchical City of Steele , or when they tried to prevent the Foo Fighters from assassinating both Justine and Maelys Ban by killing their snipers. Like the other organizations, they seem to have a subordinate organization of grunts to do menial tasks for them. They are used to assist them in missions, be their gofers like Arantxa, conceal their operations, and destroy evidence, which probably includes collecting the corpses of the dead members of NEMESIS. Organization While Ritsu Dairenji is the field leader of the team and the NEMESIS liaison is the one giving orders, according to Petta, Altis is the core of NEMESIS. This is backed up by both Seraphina and Mallory. They stated that if Altis is killed, NEMESIS will be restricted as she is the one that determines if they are the chasers or the one being chased. Members Original Incarnation *Ritsu Dairenji (Defected and Indisposed) *Metallia (Indisposed) *Birdie (Defected)) *Arantxa (Defected and executed) *Emilie De Fleur (Defected) *Stella (Defected) *Maris (Deceased?) *Nuria (Indisposed?) *Petta (Indisposed?) *Arisa (Unknown) *Aurora (Indisposed) *Altis (Unknown) *Mallory (Unknown) *Seraphina (Indisposed) *Elenora (Unknown) *Eldrid (Deceased?) Unnamed combined team NEMESIS's backer realized that NEMESIS could not function with only Birdie and Nuria left in fighting condition, and was tasked to remake a team using the few surviving members from the first and second generations of the 13 wizard saints. *Sayoko Animo *Great Omnipotent Device Second Incarnation *Metallia *Altis *Elenora *Stella *Nuria *Birdie *Arisa Gallery Stella-Maris.jpg|Stella and Maris are NEMESIS' resident ice-mages sample-f6364e58c812e39e9a8eb39e9f995982.jpg|Emilie De Fleur is NEMESIS' resident Poison specialist sample-ca0422890454af4d070f6555f25621f4.jpg|Birdie is NEMESIS' Resident Long Range Combat expert sample-e1e36a74a087101e665e77d16b9bb0f5.jpg|Metallia is NEMESIS' resident technology and cracking/hacking expert fc0ca124dbe31846178aaeaa2f5199ed.png|Petta is NEMESIS' resident Illusion Master bd9f4c9ae12a6ab9702a33f14d0258c9.png|Nuria is NEMESIS' resident Demolitions expert and Flame Mage 3cd69f037a3380459eab7c2ceda65d5a.png|Ritsu Dairenji is NEMESIS' leader|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Ritsu_Dairenji 46609d585c797c252fc4b5e6d70fb732.png|Aurora is NEMESIS' Co-captain and Ice Mage 9fbd91b03bf913f5b1b65fa7ea53f048.png|Arisa is NEMESIS' High flying electric mage and Idol singer 5e16a6f332d607d89cfc992bb152bdd7.png|Arantxa is NEMESIS' newest recruit 6119f3cff93fa9e9649c6a84b7062d6b.png|Altis is NEMESIS' professional tracker dc4e7db80d2e78d3aa3d5f87e450bcbb.png|Mallory is NEMESIS' resident Paranormal Expert and Ghost Hunter sample-1e2fc586c571944145124b44fc9d0e99.jpg|Seraphina is NEMESIS' resident Inferno fire mage c27f7251b75431fd51ba77c563813dd0.png|Eldrid is NEMESIS resident sharpshooter and explosives handler sample-ba30aea8bfd6cbcacdd2536d97773eff.jpg|Elenora is NEMESIS' liaison and mission control sample-7721af4cdf6648bdfc72e0cebe882ced.jpg|Meryl is NEMESIS' resident Tank BUST-er f97632fa6d3631908a85ee62c25f0d69.png|Lyra is NEMESIS' Ace Pilot 831082be432851a1ce2b3b0f74cc3e43.png|Drake Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Terminology